Queen's Blade: The Adventure of Naruto
by Venomhand360
Summary: After an attack on ship he was during his 'training trip', Naruto is rescued and brought to the Queen's Blade land. Three years later, he hears about the tournament and sets off. Naruharem Features Characters from Queen's Gate and Spiral Chaos
1. Shipwrecked

**Prologue: Shipwrecked.**

Naruto sighed. When Jiraiya told him that he would be taking him on a training trip for two and a half years, he thought he would be learning new jutsu's.

Instead, all he did for the last three months was just tree climbing and water walking, chakra control exercises that he already knew. Right now, they were on a ship where Jiraiya was off somewhere either talking with his fans for some of his spies or peeking on some women, while he was just on another deck watching the sea and the night sky.

'Ero-Sennin better show me a cool jutsu when we get back on land, otherwise I'm going back to Konoha.' He thought.

* * *

><p>High above the ship, an angel slowly descended. She had pink hair, yellow eyes, while her clothing consisted of a white sleeveless dress and steel plated leggings. Her name is Hachiel, and she was given a mission to talk to someone called Naruto Uzumaki and talk him out of training with someone called Jiraiya. As she got closer to the ship, she saw him leaning on the railing, watching the sea.<p>

'That's him!' Hachiel thought. But something else caught her eye. It was a bunch of marauders wearing black. They ran across the water and when they reached the ship, they ran up the hull and started attacking. Naruto had fought back the marauders who had boarded close to him. Hachiel watched as Naruto duplicated himself to take on the large group, and had formed blue sphere in his hands to hit some of the marauders with. Hachiel continued to watch, to see if Naruto could hold off the marauders himself, and should things get hairy, rescue him herself.

_Five minutes later. . ._

Naruto, who had been fighting the missing-nin who had been climbing aboard the part of the ship he was on, saw that they had stopped climbing aboard while those that weren't knocked out were jumping off the ship.

'They're leaving?' Naruto thought to himself. 'I won?'

His victory was cut short when he heard explosions, and when Naruto turned to see where it was coming from, one of the explosions blasted him off the boat. Naruto fell into the water, disoriented and injured from the explosion. He struggled to keep his head above water and swim towards the ship, but the ocean was carrying him away from it. Spotting a piece of wreckage from the ship, he climbed onto it and gazed at the burning ship, then the night sky, where he could have sworn he saw someone with wings descending towards him before he blacked out.

_One week later. . ._

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he could tell that he was in a building and it was daytime. Rubbing his eyes, he tried getting up, only to feel a pain in his abdomen. A figure in white and red rushed up to him.

"Don't get up," The figure, who sounded like a young woman, told him. "You're not healed yet."

The blurriness quickly left Naruto's eyes, and saw that his speaker was a miko priestess. He tried to say something, but his throat was dry. The miko got him some water, which he slowly drank.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Shrine Priestess' Temple in Hinomoto." The miko told him.

"Hinomoto?" Naruto asked the miko, his voice back to normal. "I don't know any placed called Hinomoto."

"Of course not, it's not a part of the Elemental Nations." The miko explained.

"I'm no longer in the Elemental Nations?" Naruto asked.

The miko shook her head.

"How did I get here?" Naruto asked.

"An angel found you drifting in the ocean." The miko answered. "She brought you here and asked us to heal you and protect you from danger and warned us about the demon sealed inside you."

Immediately Naruto tensed up, frightened. The miko saw his expression and gave him a comforting smile.

"It's okay, we destroyed it." The miko told him.

"You destroyed it?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"While we were tending to your injuries, your seal started undoing itself, and the demon attempted to escape from it." The Miko explained. "We were able to suppress it so that we could get your body to a shrine, and then our best warriors were able to force it out of you and destroy it."

Naruto looked at his stomach, which was wrapped in bandages, and ran his fingers across the area the Shiki Fuin Seal once covered. The Kyuubi no Yoko, the biju that attacked Konoha thirteen years ago and caused him to suffer loneliness and neglect at the hands of the villagers for thirteen years, was not only removed from his body, but it was also dead.

"I would like to be left alone for a bit," Naruto told her. "I just want to think right now."

The miko nodded. "I understand. If you ever need anything, just ask."

_Five days later. . ._

Naruto stepped out of the Shrine Priestess' Temple, wearing beige pants and a white shirt that the mikos got him since his orange jumpsuit was destroyed in the explosion. The mikos had also pointed him to some places and people who help him adjust.

In his hand was his Konoha hitai-ite, which had survived the explosion. Giving it one last glance, he pocketed it and headed off to make a new life.

**Venomhand presents:**

**Queen's Blade: The Adventure of Naruto.**

**Just to let you know, I'll be using characters from Queen's Gate and the Spiral Gate Series.**


	2. The Archer

**Alright, Chapter One is now up!**

**Chapter One: The Archer.**

_Three years later. . ._

A sixteen year-old Naruto walked through the forest. He now wore black pants, steel plated leggings, and a sleeveless black duster with a studded leather cuirass and a bandoleer under it. On his left hip was a katana, and his right hip held a five-shot revolver called That Gun (When he asked the merchant why it was called that, he said he didn't know). He had been heading to a nearby village to purchase some supplies when he noticed a confrontation up ahead. It was a girl with blue eyes and white hair, done up in a ponytail that reached her ankles, she was wearing a white top that went from the base of her neck to her breasts, a white skirt that was open at her right side, a green quiver hung at the back of the skirt, and she wielded a bow. She was cornered into a tree by eleven bandits in leather armor, four wielding a sword and shield, four were using throwing spears, and three had their own set of bows.

The girl was about to attack when a twelfth bandit (Another sword and shield user) leapt out of the shrubbery and tossed a net over the girl, then rushed to pin her down. One of the spear throwers noticed Naruto walking towards them.

"Keep walking if you know what's good for you." The bandit told Naruto.

"Yeah, and if you know what's good for you, you'll let her go." Naruto told the bandit.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?" The bandit asked, only for Naruto to knock him down with a head butt.

"Get her out of here!" One of the bandits shouted.

The bandit with the girl slung her over his back and began to run, only to get intercepted by two Narutos with katanas drawn.

"What the-" Was all the bandits could say before one of the Narutos struck him with the pommel of his katana, knocking him out and releasing the net so they could help the girl out of it.

The real Naruto saw a bandit charge towards him. He quickly unsheathed his katana and slashed the bandit, taking him down. Three bandit swordsmen charged at him, but Naruto jumped back from the first slash and cut the bandit's throat. Naruto blocked a slash from the second bandit and dazed him with a punch, stabbed the third bandit while he was charging, and finished the second bandit with a slash. Naruto leapt away from some incoming spears and arrows. Naruto rushed to the archer closest to him and took him down with a slash, but the girl, now free from the net, took down the rest of the archers and spear throwers (Including the one that had recovered from Naruto's head butt) with her arrows.

"Thanks." Naruto told her while he put his sword away and dispelling his Kage Bunshin. "Are you okay?"

"I am." The girl answered. "Thank you for helping me."

"Your welcome." Naruto told her. "Any reason why they were after you?"

"I don't know." Said the girl.

"Say, I'm heading to the village to restock. Do you want to come with me?" Naruto asked her.

"Sure." Said the girl.

"By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Mina Majikina." Said the girl. However, she noticed that the bandit that Naruto's Kage Bunshin had knocked out was gone. "One of them got away. We should keep our eyes out in case he comes back."

Naruto nodded in agreement, and they started to walk towards the village.

"There they are!"

Naruto and Mina turned to see sixteen bandits come out of the woods, seven with swords and shields, four with throwing spears, four with bows, and the leader, who wielded a great sword.

Naruto moved to pull out his katana, but Mina stopped him. She then reached into her quiver, pulled out a bunch of arrows, and tossed them into the air behind her. Some of the bandits laughed, thinking that Mina had no idea what she was doing, but a soon as the falling arrows were in her reach, she swiftly snatched them out of the air and launched them out of her bow, taking down all of the bandits except the leader, who had blocked it with his sword. The bandit and Mina charged at each other, but just before she was in reach, she leapt over the bandit leader, dodging a pommel strike from the his sword, and while she soared over him, fired three arrows into his back, and then finished him off by strafing to his view and firing one last arrow into his chest.

"Wow." Naruto said in amazement. He then went up to the bandit leader and started searching his body.

"What are you doing?" Mina asked.

"There should be something on him that says why they were after you." Naruto answered. He found a note on the leader and read it. It was an order for Mina as slave girl. It seemed pretty normal, save for who the client was.

"General Citadel?" Naruto said in surprise. From what he knew, General Citadel was a noble in high-standing with Queen Aldra and he fields his own army.

Naruto looked up from the note and saw Mina was looking for something. "Did you lose something?" He asked.

"My pet, Chample." Mina answered. "We must have been separated when the bandits ambushed me." Suddenly, a small creature ran out of the bushes. Mina ran up to the creature and hugged it. "Chample!"

Naruto smiled at Mina's reunion with her pet, but then looked back at the note. If they were to confront the General about this, they would need to travel to the capital.

* * *

><p>Later in the village, Naruto and Mina had restocked on supplies, and Naruto told Mina that they should go to Gainos, the capital of the Continent, to confront the General in case he shows up for the tournament, or to present the evidence to Queen Aldra. Right now, he was plotting a path to the capital on a map.<p>

"So, have you thought of how we will get to Gainos?" Mina asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered. He placed his finger on the village they were staying at, and traced it across a path. "We will pass through the next village and move onto the town here," He explained, his finger moving past the village and landing on the town. "We will then move through the forest onto the next two towns, then it's just one more path to Gainos."

"That sounds good." Said Mina. "When do we set off?"

"Tomorrow."

**If you're wondering why I gave Naruto a gun, it's an attempt to write a character who wields a gun. Even though it hasn't been used yet, I would like some feedback on whether to keep it or get rid of it**.


	3. The Wandering Warrior

**Civil Kenears: Well, yes, but Mina is also a Character in Queen's Gate.**

**Cylon One: Alright. Naruto uses it in this one.**

**dragun20: Yep!**

**teenandre and Umbra8191: Did it!**

**Chapter 2: The Wandering Warrior.**

While Naruto and Mina were walking down the path when they saw two girls fighting off bandits. One was a blue-eyed blonde wearing a breastplate that covered her breasts and stomach, a black thong, long brown belt-like straps around her neck and right arm, while her left arm was protected by a gauntlet and her legs were protected by greaves. Her hair was done up in two braids with rings at the end and she used a sword and shield. The other girl was a purple-eyed redhead with long, wild hair, a red headband, a sleeveless red and yellow jacket that shows off her large bust, a black thong, a red belt with black trimming and a gold buckle and red shoes. She wielded a spiked mace and a large shield. There were twenty bandits, fourteen with either axes or swords, and six with bows. The redhead struck one bandit with her mace, sending him flying into the archers. Another bandit rushed her, only get send flying into the air. The blonde slashed a charging bandit, leapt over him and finished him off with a strike to the back. A bandit tried to strike her with his axe, but the blonde blocked it with her shield and took down the bandit with a slash. Another bandit charged at her, only to get taken down by an arrow.

Naruto pulled out That Gun, and fired two shots into a bandit, taking him down.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked while she slashed a bandit.

"Someone who isn't going to let bandits rob people." Naruto answered, taking out a bandit with one shot.

The redhead threw her mace at the ground near four bandits, sending them flying and making a small crater where it landed.

Mina sent a bandit flying with a swing of her bow, then used her bow as a springboard to jump over the bandit and send him into the ground with a kick.

Naruto finished off the last bandit with two shots from his gun. "Are you okay?" He asked the two girls.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for the help." She said.

"It was nothing." Naruto answered, pressing a button on That Gun. The cylinder slid out and he dumped the empty casings to the ground. He loaded five new bullets into That Gun and pressed the button again, making the cylinder slide back into the gun. "I'm Naruto."

"I'm Leina." The blonde told him.

"I'm Risty." Said the redhead.

"I'm Mina." Mina told Leina and Risty.

The group went into the village, and had dinner at a restaurant.

"So Mina, are you going to enter the Queen's Blade Tournament?" Leina asked.

"Yes." Mina answered.

Leina looked at Naruto. "What do you do Naruto?" She asked.

"I do odd jobs." Said Naruto. "I deliver packages, escort caravans, clear out bandits and toublesome monsters."

Leina and Risty nodded. "Are you going to watch the tournament?" Leina asked. "It starts tomorrow."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

_Later that night. . ._

Mai Shiranui was anxious. The Queen's Blade Tournament began tomorrow, and she spent the day preparing. Feeling tired, she headed for the inn to go to sleep. . . and spotted a handsome blue-eyed blonde with whisker marks on his face walking along.

'Wait a minute, is that Naruto Uzumaki?' Mai thought. She heard about him, how he got to The Continent and that he was from the Elemental Countries. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him about that all she knew was that her first one was if he really was from the Elemental Countries.

But just as she took a step towards Naruto, she heard someone shout, "Bandits!"

* * *

><p>Naruto, Leina, Risty, and Mina stopped walking and turned to see townspeople running away while the village guards were trying to hold off a large group of bandits.<p>

"They won't last long against a group that big." Risty commented.

"Then we better help them out." Said Leina.

The four fighters nodded in agreement and rushed forwards to assist the guards. Mina struck first, firing a volley of arrows at the bandits, taking out a large chunk of them. Risty charged at the closest bandit and struck him with her mace, sending him skipping across the ground and through the bandits. Leina bashed an incoming bandit with her shield, then stabbed him. Naruto kicked a bandit, then cut him down with his katana.

Risty struck another charging bandit, and turned to a bandit with an axe and a shield. The bandit banged his axe on his shield and got into a fighting stance.

"Come on, do your worst!" He shouted.

Risty would have complied, only for the bandit to get crushed by a brown-eyed brown-haired girl in a revealing red dress, a white bowtie and two ribbons behind her, one red with a white ball at the end, and the other was white with a red ball, black wristbands, black socks, red and white sandals and finally, her hair was done up in a ponytail.

"Who are you?" Risty asked as she struck another bandit who charged at her. She had seen the girl just before the bandits attacked.

"Mai Shiranui!" The girl introduced herself. She punched out a bandit, roundhouse kicked another, then reached into her cleavage and pulled out a fan. Mai then ignited a bandit with a fireball, then threw the fan into the air where it became larger in a puff of smoke. Grabbing the enlarged fan as it fell, Mai hit the burning bandit and launched him into the group. Changing the fan back to it's original size and putting it away, Mai leapt away from a strike then hit him with a flaming uppercut.

The bandits, seeing that they were losing, started fleeing.

"What the hell are you doing?" A bandit asked one of his fleeing brethren.

One of the running bandits stopped. "Getting the fuck out of here!" He answered.

"What about the boss, and the money?" The first bandit asked.

"Screw them! The Rochefort girl and the Vance heiress isn't worth this shit!" The second bandit answered before sprinting as far away as possible.

"Aw man." Said the first bandit as he turned around-

Only to find Naruto, Leina, Mina, Risty, and Mai right in front of him.

"Awww ma-"

Risty silenced the bandit with a hard punch to the face.

"That takes care of them." Said Risty while looking triumphant.

Liena on the other hand, looked concerned. 'Rochefort girl?' She thought. 'Could they be referring to her? Is she here?' "We have to find Lili." She Leina.

"Who?" Mai asked.

"She must be in the village if they're after her!" Leina answered.

With a nod, they ran for the inn, where Lili might be. But when they got there, they saw a blonde-haired girl who must be Lili. She had bluish-grey eyes, a white frilly dress, a red ascot, white fingerless gloves with red trimming, and white boots that ended just before her knees. Surrounding her were ten bandits, only four of which were still standing. One of the bandits tried to grab her, only for the girl to cartwheel away, then kick him the face. Another bandit charged, but the girl punched him in the stomach, then socked him in the face.

"Gotcha!" A bandit shouted as he grabbed the girl's shoulder, but the girl elbowed him, and flipped him to the ground.

The last bandit, who was wearing crudely steel armor and wielding a warhammer, laughed.

The blonde girl punched him in the chest, then hit him with an uppercut. The bandit swung his warhammer, but the girl dodged it and punched him in the face, then jumped up and kicked the bandit in the face, sending him to the ground unconscious.

"She's good." Naruto commented to the others.

The blonde looked at the five newcomers, and spotted Leina among them. "Leina! Hi!" She greeted.

"You know each other?" Naruto asked.

"We meet at a party." Leina answered. She then looked at the other blonde. "Lili? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were coming this way, and I wanted to meet you tomorrow." Lili answered.

"Tomorrow?" Leina asked in confusion, but she then remembered that the Queen's Blade Tournament started tomorrow. "Wait, are you entering the Queen's Blade Tournament?"

Lili giggled. "Surprise!" She said. "Anyway, why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

"Alright," Said Leina. "This is Risty-"

"Hi."

"Naruto-"

"Hey."

"Mina-"

Mina gave Lili a nod.

"And Mai, who we just met."

"Hello!"

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm Emilie Rochefort, but you can call me Lili." Said Lili.

Naruto looked at the bandit in steel armor.

'I wonder. . .' He thought as he walked up to the bandit and started to search him.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Leina asked him.

Naruto didn't answer, instead pulling a few papers off the bandit and reading them.

"Leina, Lili, do you know General Citadel?" He asked.

Leina and Lili gave each other a brief glance.

"I've hear of him." Liena answered.

"Same here." Said Lili. "Why?"

Naruto didn't answer, instead showing them the orders for bounties for them alive.

_The next day. . ._

"Are you really from a Hidden Village?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"Konoha."

"Does it really have the faces of its greatest warriors carved into its mountain?"

"Well, it's our Hokages, but yeah."

"Is it true that there's really a clan with eyes that can see through anything?"

"Yeah, they're called the Hyuuga."

"Is it true. . ."

After he showed Leina and Lili the bounties, he explained that was also going to Gainos to confront General Citadel about it or show it to the Queen. Leina, Lili, Mai and Risty were in agreement, though Risty thought that he would need more evidence, a piece of advice Naruto agreed with.

The next day, he had spent the time waiting for the tournament to start by answering Mai's questions about the Elemental Countries.

"Is it-"

"Look!" Shouted Leina.

In the sky, a giant crystal ball appeared.

"It is with great honor that the Queen's Blade Tournament has begun!" A female voice announced.

"Alright, now that the tournament has started, we should get going." Said Naruto, but Mai stopped him.

"Not yet." She said. "I've been practicing for this tournament, and if you want me to come with you," Mai pointed at Mina, Leina, Lili and Risty with her fan. "One of you will have to face me!"

Leina stepped forward. "Fine. I challenge you to a Queen's Blade Battle!"

At those words, an angel flew down towards them, casting some sort of barrier around the two fighters.

"Welcome to the first battle of the Queen's Blade Tournament!" The angel announced. "In this corner, we have the Wandering Warrior, Leina Vance! And in the other, we have the Crimson Ninja, Mai Shiranui! Begin!"

Leina and Mai rushed at each other. As soon as they met, Leina opened with three small, quick stabs that Mai dodged. Leina then went for a slash, but Mai launched a fireball at her. Flames erupted from Mai's fan as went in for a strike that was blocked by Leina's shield.

"Wait, I thought we were supposed to go to Gainos for the tournament." Said Naruto as he watched the battle.

"You are, but that's where the finals happen." Risty replied.

"So you make your way there fighting other challengers then?" Naruto asked.

Risty nodded.

"Any other rules I should know?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Said Risty. "Girls only, and as long as you're over twelve, anything goes."

Leina rammed into Mai, stopping the kunoichi's attack, and then slashing her. Mai staggered back, and saw that the slash had exposed her breasts to the world. Fighting back a blush, Mai leapt over Leina and kicked her in the back. Leina staggered from the kick, but she managed to recover, spin around and put up her shield in time to block several incoming strikes from Mai. Leina then attempted to get Mai with a vertical slash, but Mai blocked it with her hands, then forced the away from her, leaving Leina open. Mai hit her with several punches to the chest and face, then finished by firing a jet of flames at Leina's stomach. Leina was launched backwards, and fell to the ground defeated.

"Leina is unable to battle." The angel announced. "The winner is Mai Shiranui!"

Mai walked up to Leina and offered her hand.

"You okay?" Mai asked.

Leina nodded as she grabbed Mai's hand and was pulled back onto her feet.

"You were pretty good." Said Mai.

"You too." Liena replied.

"Uhh, Mai?"

Mai looked at Naruto, who handed her his duster. Initially confused about why, Mai then realized that her breasts were still showing. In a flash, Mai had grabbed Naruto's duster and put it on.

"Thanks Naruto." She said quickly with a small blush on her face, and desire to find the tailor.

**Ugh. . . I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I've been distracted by Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, Assassin's Creed Revelations, Halo Reach, and Elder Scrolls V Skyrim.**

**Anyway, in the next chapter, Naruto will meet with a miko and another ninja.**


	4. The Maiden of the Grove

**Leo247: We'll see, though due to some developments a few months back, lemon will have to be implied or alluded to.**

**Mystical-Ningen: Thank you. I think I might split up the group next chapter. As for the Gal monster. . . I have also thought of Puia.**

**Syrbyrys: TV Tropes may have ruined your vocab, it's definitely what causes me to slack off so much it even distracts me from video games! As for your suggestion, it's not bad, but I want to go for Guns are Average, as in no better or worse than bows and swords. And even then, there a few other gun wielding characters in the story, like Vingt from Rebellion (Who has a rifle attached to her left arm), Noel Vermillion from BlazBlue (Who wields Bolverk, a pair of handguns), Queen's Gate Original Alice (Who dual wields a pair of heavily customised C96 Mausers), and Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos Villain Aine (Who wields a large revolver).**

**Cylon One: Thank you.**

**Kyo: Thank you, but why don't think the gun is necessary?**

**MrNeedsToRemoveAllFavs: The reason that the Mikos were able to kill the Kyuubi was because they've had experience fighting monsters and demons and aside from the Mikos, there's also the church that Melpha and Siggy serve and the angels.**

**Reader: Uhh. . . What?**

**Quintian: Maybe.**

**Ndavid: Thank you.**

**Chapter 3: The Maiden of the Grove.**

Naruto, Leina, Risty, Lili, Mina, and Mai walked into the next town, where they noticed that there were smashed stalls and broken windows.

"I wonder what happened?" Said Leina.

"Probably vandals." Guessed Risty.

"No, not vandals." Said one of the townspeople. "A monster. At first it was harassing us, but now it's been attacking people. The mayor is hiring mercenaries to deal with it."

The group looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They headed for the town center when Leina stopped. She was looking at a large, muscular woman with blue eyes wearing glasses and a purple dress that looked like an apron. Her black hair was done up in a short ponytail and she was talking to someone.

"It's Cattleya." Leina said in awe.

"_The_ Cattleya?" Naruto asked.

Leina nodded.

"Who's _the_ Cattleya?" Naruto asked, causing Leina to stare at him for a few seconds.

"Cattleya is a master weaponsmith." Leina answered. "She made a few weapons for my family a few years back."

"Leina?"

Naruto and Leina turned to see that Cattleya had approached them.

"Hello Cattleya!" Leina greeted. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

"Indeed." Said Cattleya.

"Say, what's going on around here?" Leina asked. "Someone said that a monster was attacking that town."

"Oh, that." Said Cattleya. "I can tell you more when we reach my shop."

The others followed them, with Naruto eyeing Cattleya's breasts.

'I think those things are bigger than Tsunade's!' He thought.

_Meanwhile, all the way back in Konoha. . ._

Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konoha, was groping her breasts with a frown on her face.

Shizune walked in on the scene and blinked in confusion.

"Tsuande-sama, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I think someone out there has bigger breasts then me." Tsunade answered.

"Wha- Tsunade-sama, the only people who rival your breast-size are Hinata Hyuuga, a kunoichi in Kumo, and the Godaime Mizukage of Kiri." Said Shizune. "And speaking of Hinata, she's waiting outside, along with the rest of Team 8, Team 10 and Team Gai."

Tsunade placed her hands on her desk.

"Send her in." She said.

Tsunade's other apprentice Sakura Haruno moved to the door and opened it, allowing the three teams to walk in, ready for their mission.

"Team 8, Team 10 and Team Gai, the priestess Shion from the Land of Demons is in Konoha. You are to escort her to her back to her home." Tsunade looked at Sakura. "Send in the client."

Sakura opened the door, and a girl who looked like Hinata only with blonde hair walked in. She wore red pants, a small white top and a yellow coat that was kept open.

"Shion, these are the teams that will be escorting you." Tsunade told her.

Shion looked over the three teams and smiled.

"Good." She said.

_Back with Naruto. . ._

When they reached Cattleya's shop, there was a young boy with black hair and blue eyes at the counter. He wore a purple dress, a turquoise bead necklace and a purple and white hairpiece. When he saw Cattleya, he smiled.

"Hi mommy!" The boy said.

"Hello Rana." Cattleya greeted. Any customers while I was gone?"

Rana shook his head.

"No." He answered.

"So Cattleya, you said you could tell us more about the monster?" Naruto asked.

Cattleya gave a nod.

"Some of the townspeople think it might be the Maiden of the Grove since they have seen it come from the forest, thought I don't think it could be her." She explained.

"The Maiden of the Grove?" Leina asked.

"She appeared in the grove in the forest a few months ago, but she never bothered us then, so I'm not sure why she would now." Cattleya answered.

"Wait a minute," Mai said, striking a thinking pose along with Lili. "A monster living peacefully near a village-"

"-Suddenly attacking it for no reason." Lili finished. "Sounds like something out of a cartoon episode. Cattleya! Has there been any new events in the village?" Lili asked, pointing at Cattleya as she did so.

"Well, there's the Queen's Blade Tournament, but aside from that, nothing that I'm aware of." Cattleya answered.

"Oh." Lili said, lowering her arm in disappointment.

* * *

><p>After they signed up to hunt the monster and were told to return in an hour, Naruto went for some food for him and the girls, passing a figure in a white robe and hood who wielded a polearm. He looked at the various shops and stalls, which were either wrecked or closed for repairs. There were a few that were still open for business that Naruto considered until he heard a shriek in a nearby alleyway. Rushing into it, he saw a maid backed against the wall, surrounded by three men in ragged clothes.<p>

"Back off." Naruto told them.

The man closest to him back away from the maid. "Oh yeah?" The man asked. "What are you gonna do about it?"

He tried to punch Naruto, only for the ninja to catch his fist and punch him in the face. The other two moved away from the maid and pulled out their knives. One of them got close to Naruto to try and stab him, only to get punched in the stomach and tossed at his friend.

"Are you okay?" He asked the maid, also getting a better look at her.

She had blue eyes and black hair white was adorned with a frilly head dress and a pink hairclip. She wore a short white open kimono that had a short tassel and wing-like frills that started at her shoulders and went down to a bow while getting smaller. The bow was tied to her midsection and the ribbons went to her feet. Underneath the kimono was a black unitard and large black sleeves. On her wrists were some black armbands with white frills and white guards for the back of her hands. On her feet she wore black sandals with pink straps, black thigh socks with exposed her toes, and a small bandage on her lower right leg.

"Yes." She answered. She then bowed. "Thank you for saving me, they caught me by surprise. I'm Iroha."

"I'm Naruto." He told her. "Let's get out of here before anyone else shows up."

"Of course Naruto-sama." Iroha replied.

When they left the alley, Naruto spotted a cafe. He looked at Iroha.

"I'm grabbing some food for some friends." Naruto told her. "Do you want to eat anything?"

Iroha bowed. "Yes. Thank you Naruto-sama." She answered.

"Could you please stop calling me Naruto-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Of course Naruto." Iroha answered.

* * *

><p>After introducing Iroha to the group and eating their meal, the group headed for the town hall to deal with the monster.<p>

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked for the source of the voice. It was a girl who recognised him but he didn't recognise her. Eventually, he spotted a miko with violet eyes, long black hair, a red headband tied to her forehead and a katana slung onto her back.

Next to her was a woman with blue eyes and short spiky light purple hair that had a strand that went to her chest. She had light purple lips, a brown horned headband, a dark purple tunic with black edges that shoed off her cleavage and exposed her back. She wore a red obi belt with dark brown bracers with dark purple cloth covering the back of her hands, though her left shoulder had a dark purple sleeve with a shoulder plate and it was connected to the left bracer by some fishnet. On her feet was a pair of black tabi shoes, purple socks and a small bandage above the right shoe.

"You know her?" Leina asked.

"The mikos, yes, but her specifically? No." Naruto answered.

The miko approached him. "I'm Tomoe." She said. "And this is my friend Shizuka."

"Nice to meet you both." Said Naruto as he shook their hands. "So, what brings you here?"

"I was chosen by the Head Priestess to battle in the tournament." Tomoe answered.

Naruto nodded. "How are the mikos?"

"They're fine."

The group walked into the town hall, where the mayor was waiting.

"Good, you're all here!" Said the mayor. "As you may have noticed, my town's being attacked by the Maiden of the Grove. I need you to stop this monster's troublemaking once and for all. Once you have taken care of her, you will get your reward."

_Back with Teams 8, 10, and Gai. . ._

The teams reached Shion's home in the Land of Demons, where the priestess handed each of them an envelope.

"Here's your payment." Shion told them. She pulled out another envelope. "This one is for your Hokage and the village." Shikamaru grabbed that one while Shion pulled out one more envelope. "And this a bonus, some tickets to The Continent."

"The Continent?" Kiba asked. "I've never heard of it."

"It's another land, far away from the Elemental Countries." Shion answered. "I've heard that they're starting their Queen's Blade Tournament."

"Yosh! I should enter this tournament!" Said Lee. "And if I don't win I'll-"

"It's girls only." Shion told him.

"Oh." Lee said in disappointment.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the entrance to the forest. It was a dirt pathway that went into a forest. Next to the path was a sign that said 'keep out.'<p>

"So, that's the entrance to the grove?" Leina asked.

Cattleya nodded. "Yes, it's deep inside the forest." She looked at Rana who had insisted that he come along with her. "Stay close to me Rana."

Rana nodded.

Naruto frowned and looked behind.

"Is there something wrong?" Leina asked.

"It's nothing." Naruto answered. "I thought I was being watched."

* * *

><p>From the alley he was hiding in, a figure glared at the only male blonde in the group as they entered the forest. He had green eyes and long white hair that reached his shoulders, he wore leather armor, a chain mail shirt underneath it and a blue bandana on his head.<p>

"You nearly blew your cover."

The first figure turned to see a woman standing there. She had maroon hair that went to just below her shoulders and teal eyes, while she wore a black headband that had a pair of skulls and stubby golden horns on it, a black dress that showed off her large bust, a black cape with a purple inside, black thigh-high socks, shiny gray knee-length boots and a belt with a dagger holstered.

The male snorted. "I just can't believe that brat is here of all places!"

"Don't worry, that 'brat' will tire himself out fighting the Gear, and then you can have your vengeance against him." Said the female. "And if they don't fight, I will step in to help."

The male rolled his eyes. "I can capture her without your help." Said before leaving the alley.

After he left, another figure appeared.

"I can't believe we're working with that idiot." Said the second figure, who was also a girl.

"Don't worry. He's also a distraction." She said.

The man approached a group of twenty five people who were dressed similar to him.

"Let's go." He said.

They dashed into the forest, not knowing that they were being watched by the white robed traveler.

* * *

><p>After three minutes of walking, the group had found the grove. It was decorated with crumbling, overgrown ruins and a shallow stream that ran through the grove.<p>

"This place looks clean." Said Lili.

Mai knelt down next to the stream.

"The water looks clean." She said. Mai then scooped some water and drank it. "There's nothing wrong with the water." She said. She sighed. "So much for the 'defiled grove' idea."

Leina rolled her eyes at Mai's remark, but then noticed that there was something shiny in the grass. She walked to it and picked it up.

"I found something!" She said.

Everyone looked at it, but when Naruto saw it, his eyes widened in surprise.

It was a Konoha hitai-ite with a scratch going through it.

"Oh no!"

Everyone spun around to see a woman looking at them in fear. She had brown eyes, blue hair decorated in two loops held up two yellow ribbons and long twin tails, and she wore a black suit that showed off her midriff, two belts covering her chest, white puffy sleeve that covered her arms, black thigh-highs, white shoes and black belts criss-crossed on her upper thighs, but what was most peculiar was her tail (Which she had decorated with a yellow ribbon) and her feathery wings, her left wing was white and her right wing was black.

"P-please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!" The girl said in a panic.

While she continued to beg, the group looked at each other.

"Something's definitely wrong here." Said Shizuka.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." Said Leina. "Is someone after you?"

But before the girl could respond, Mai and Shizuka spun around while Naruto ducked a fuuma shuriken thrown at him. Naruto stood up and turned around to see a man with shoulder-length white hair standing at the entrance of the forest while several men in leather armor or clothes leapt out of the trees next to him.

"It's been a long time since I saw you. . . Mizuki." Naruto said, glaring at the man.

Mizuki's eye twitched. "You ruined my life you little shit!" He yelled. "I would have fled to Oto to present Orochimaru with the Forbidden Scroll of Seals while you have been punished like demon brat you are! But nooo, Iruka had to help you, convince you that you were a _person,_ and then you beat me up and I was tossed into a cell! Because of that, my girlfriend dumped me and I lost my apartment! The only reason I'm here is because I was able to escape when Orochimaru invaded Konoha, but then I had to take jobs from strangers like some mercenary in order to make a living."

"I take it you were hired to capture her, right?" Tomoe guessed, pointing at the winged girl.

Mizuki nodded. "That's right, but it was too strong for us and so we wrecked the nearby town to get them to attack and weaken it first, but you idiots can't even do that right!"

"Well I'm terribly sorry we didn't just charge at her screaming at the top of our lungs." Said Naruto.

"Shut up! You ruined my life!" Screamed Mizuki.

"One," Said Naruto, raising a finger. "You your were going to frame me, a twelve-year old Academy Student at the time, for stealing a valuable scroll from the village while you would defect to an enemy of Konoha. Two," He raised another. "You were defecting to Orochimaru so you already were abandoning your girlfriend and your apartment and three," He raised a third finger. "You already were a mercenary when you were a Konoha ninja. What the hell did you think the clients and ranked missions were?"

"He has a point." Said a missing-nin from Suna, only for Mizuki to kill him with a kunai.

"Shut up!" He shouted. He then looked at the rest of the missing-nin. "Don't any of you ever agree with that thing again, you hear?" He shouted while most of the missing-nin from Konoha glared at the others.

"Why do you keep talking like Naruto's not a person?" Mai demanded.

"It isn't!" Mizuki sneered. "It's a demon. It's really the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. The Yondaime Hokage sealed it inside him, now it's just a monster. It doesn't deserve to be treated like a person-"

Cattleya couldn't take Mizuki's ramblings anymore and pulled out a spear. She then threw it at Mizuki, cutting his right cheek before hitting a tree.

"KILL THEM!" He shouted, pointing at the group. "KILL THEM ALL!"

The missing-nin leapt toward the group, kunai drawn while Mizuki stayed back, clutching his cheek.

Leina and Tomoe stood side by side with their swords drawn while four missing-nin moved to engage them.

"This will be easy." Said a missing-nin from Kumo

"I have fought ninja before." Tomoe stated.

"But not a real ninja like me." He said before starting handsigns for a jutsu.

Tomoe and Leina immediately rushed at him. Leina defeated one with a horizontal slash, then stabbed another while Tomoe cut down the third with a downward slash. The fourth missing-nin finished the final handsign.

"Lightning Release-" But the man's jutsu was interrupted by Tomoe kicking him in the chest, then taking him out with an upward slash.

Risty smashed a charging missing-nin with her mace, then tried to swing at two nearby missing-nin, only for them to dodge. Risty then slammed her mace on the ground, causing the two to stagger. Risty clubbed the closest one with her mace then smashed the other into the ground.

Cattleya was wielding a large sword called the Giant Killer. One missing-nin threw a kunai, which Cattleya blocked before cutting him down. Another missing-nin, this one from Konoha was constantly striking martial arts poses.

"You think you can hit me that giant sword?" He taunted. "I'll just jump back, like this!" He leapt back, though it wasn't out of the Giant Killer's reach.

Cattleya instead planted her sword in the ground next her and brought up her fists.

"Oh, so you wanna go with taijutsu?" Said the missing-nin. "I can beat you there too!" He closed his eyes. "Do you worst, because it won't-"

Cattleya rushed up and punched him, sending the man flying into a tree.

Lili dodged a fire jutsu, then retaliated with a powerful punch to the chest. She then elbowed a missing-nin coming up behind her, then spun around to face him and deliver several punches that sent the missing-nin into the air, then leaped high into the air above him then finishing him with a feet-first dive that slammed him into the ground. When she landed, she turned to face the first missing-nin she was fighting, only see him get shot with three arrows.

"Hey, he was mine!" Lili shouted to Mina.

Mina didn't reply, instead she leapt away from an attacking missing-nin, then stopped him with an arrow. She then turned to face another missing-nin with a ninjato. He then performed various slashes and twirls before striking a menacing pose. Mina rolled her eyes, grabbed an arrow, pulled back the bow-

Only for Lili to defeat the sword-wielding nin with a kick to his face.

"Really?" Mina asked as she lowered her bow.

Naruto, Mai, Shizuka and Iroha stood together, while the final ten missing-nin surrounded them.

"There's four of us and ten of them." Said Naruto who was wielding his katana.

"That doesn't seem fair." Said Shizuka, who held her kodachi.

"You're right, I should've just used my fists." Replied Naruto.

"Shut up you demon brat!" Shouted one of the missing-nin. "We'll make you and that Kouma bitch pay!"

"Kouma?" Mai asked while she was in fighting stance.

"Former, I'll explain later." Said Shizuka.

With that, the four launched into the enemy, Naruto cutting them down with his katana, Shizuka slashing with her kodachi and throwing kunai, Mai using her fire jutsu and her fists and Iroha slashing with her butterfly swords.

"Uh oh." Mizuki said as ten warriors turned to face him.

"Looks like you do need my help Mizuki." Said the maroon-haired woman.

"Who are you?" Leina asked.

"I'm Dora." The maroon-haired woman answered. "Now hand over that girl." She said, pointing at the girl with wings.

"You'll have go through us first!" Said Tomoe as she and the others raised their weapons.

"Then so be it." Said Dora as several more of her group arrived. The first was a purple-haired girl with purple and red eyes with slitted pupils wearing a small purple hat with bat wings on it, a thin purple breastplate with a sliver pentagonal piece on it, short purple puffy sleeves with light purple cloth extending from it, purple bracers with the same light purple cloth on it, purple garters with a bat pattern on the leg pieces, four black bands with silver bats on them and purple shoes. On her back was a pair of black bat wings.

Along with her were two monster girls called Puia. They had pink hair, teal eyes, extravagantly colored wings, they wore several different colored feathers in their hair, a yellow bikini that resembled a beak, though the top part didn't cover her breasts, those were covered by purple and pink coverings that resembled eyes, a red and green strip of cloth came out of the bikini top, looking like a tongue, and they wore yellow gloves and boots with talons.

There were also five blobs of pink slime, and twenty barbarians.

"You cowards, tricking people into hurting an innocent." Said the white robed traveler as she approached Dora's group from behind. "For that, your blood shall stain my Green Dragon Crescent Blade!" The figure then tore off the robe, revealing a woman with black hair done up in a long ponytail on her left side and yellow eyes. She wore a white sleeveless shirt, a red and white tie, a black skirt, a green corset with gold highlights, white detached sleeves with green ends, stockings and black shoes.

"I am Kannu Unchou!" Said the woman before launching herself into the group.

Naruto and the nine tournament fighters rushed to help while the blue-haired girl with wings continued to watch.

'These people, they're willing to defend me.' The girl thought to herself. 'Even though I look different, even thought they don't know who I am.'

But she was shaken from her thoughts when the purple-haired girl with bat wings approached her.

"So you're what we're supposed to capture?" She asked. "What a letdown!"

"W-who are you?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"The name's Lamica." The purple-haired girl answered. The wings on her back broke up into several bats, which flew towards her hands and formed themselves into a sword. "Let's finish this!" She then swung her sword-

-Only to hit a wall of ice. The white wing of the blue-haired girl had changed to look like an angel which was glaring at Lamica.

"What the?" Lamica asked, only for the angel to turn back into the white wing, and her black wing to change into the grim reaper. It fired golden arrows at her, which the vampire dodged. Suddenly, the black wing changed into the head of a dragon, and it started to charge a beam in its mouth.

"Uh oh." Said Lamica. She started running, but it was too late.

The dragon head fired a powerful beam at her, sending Lamica out of the grove.

". . . Holy shit!" Said Mai.

Mizuki, seeing that he was outmatched, ran away.

"We'll have to continue this later." Said Dora before teleporting away.

The remaining barbarians, blob slimes and Puia looked at each other (Well, the barbarians and Puia anyway).

"She ditched us!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"Yeah, screw this."

After they left, Leina looked at Kannu.

"Thank you for helping us." She said.

"Your welcome." Said Kannu. "I will not let innocent people get hurt." She then looked at Naruto. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

"No." Naruto answered. "Not that I know."

They all turned to the girl they were defending.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

The girl nodded. "I'm Dizzy." She said. Then gestured to her wings. "That's Necro." She said, pointing to the black. "And that's Undine." She said, gesturing to her white wing.

Noticing that she still looked a bit hesitant, Naruto spoke up. "Relax, I'm not one to hate you for something you were born with." He frowned. "After all, I've been on the receiving end of that."

* * *

><p>In a few minutes, the group was resting in the grove while Naruto was talking.<p>

"I didn't know why they went out of their way to not notice me, or if they did, it was to glare at me even though I didn't do anything." Naruto explained. "So I tried getting their attention. I played pranks, I yelled, I goofed off in the Academy, I wore orange-"

"It sounds like you were quite a troublemaker." Said Cattleya.

"Yeah, but all that mattered was that people were noticing me." Said Naruto. "I found out why when I failed the final exam for the third time. Mizuki, who was a teacher at the time told me that there was a make-up test, which was to steal a forbidden scroll. My other teacher had gotten to me first and he figured out that I was being setup. During the battle with Mizuki, he told me that I was the Kyuubi, but Iruka reassured me that I was just the container."

"Did you get any abilities from it?" Risty asked.

"Well, I got a shitload of chakra from it." Naruto answered.

"Chakra?" Risty asked.

"It what we use for our jutsu in the Elemental Countries in place of mana." Naruto answered.

"I can understand what you've been through." Said Mina. When all eyes focused on her, she continued. "I was born with powerful spiritual energy, and while the people of my village revered me, they were also afraid or me. I didn't have any friends when I grew up."

"You have some now." Said Naruto.

They spent a few more minutes talking, mainly to get to know Kannu and Dizzy before they moved onto one last matter.

"But what will we do with Dizzy?" Tomoe asked.

"I think I have an idea." Said Naruto.

_Meanwhile, at port in Hi no Kuni. . ._

"I don't know about this." Said Sakura. "I mean, I have work to do with Tsunade and-"

"Come on Forehead, you need this." Said Ino as she placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "You need a vacation, and there's no way we're leaving you behind."

"But you were given the tickets." Replied Sakura, only for Hinata to approach with a ticket.

"I bought you a ticket Sakura!" She said.

"Then I guess you're coming with us!" Ino told Sakura while leading her to the other teams.

"Alright." Said the pinkette. "I'm in."

_Back with Naruto. . ._

After telling the mayor that some hooligans from out of town were harassing Dizzy, thus causing her to attack the village, and to stop that from happening again, they would take her with them, the group left the village, continuing towards Gainos.

**I'm sorry I took so long with chapter. The next one will involve elves, a certain goo girl, and a character from Rebellion.**

**And since the Holidays are close, I wish you all to have a happy one!**


End file.
